13 Hours
13 Hours is a 2016 American action thriller film directed and produced by Michael Bay and written by Chuck Hogan, based on Mitchell Zuckoff's 2014 book of the same name. Storyline Plot During an attack on a U.S. compound in Libya, a security team struggles to make sense out of the chaos. Genres * Action * Drama * History * Thriller * War Motion Picture Rating * 15A (Ireland) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images 13 Hours 2016 poster 1.jpg 13 Hours 2016 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover 13 Hours 2016 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover 13 Hours 2016 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover 13 Hours 2016 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover 13 Hours 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover 13 Hours 2019 UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Michael Bay Writing Credits * Chuck Hogan (screenplay) * Mitchell Zuckoff (book) Cast * John Krasinski - Jack Silva * James Badge Dale - Tyrone 'Rone' Woods * Pablo Schreiber - Kris 'Tanto' Paronto * David Denman - Dave 'Boon' Benton * Dominic Fumusa - John 'Tig' Tiegen * Max Martini - Mark 'Oz' Geist * Alexia Barlier - Sona Jillani * David Costabile - Bob * Payman Maadi - Amahl (as Peyman Moaadi) * Matt Letscher - Ambassador Chris Stevens * Toby Stephens - Glen 'Bub' Doherty * Demetrius Grosse - DS Dave Ubben * David Giuntoli - DS Scott Wickland * Kevin Kent - DS Vincent * David Furr - DS Alec Producers * Richard Abate (executive producer) * Ahmed Abounouom (line producer: Morocco) (as Jimmy Abounouom) * Kenny Bates (co-producer) (as Ken Bates) * Michael Bay (producer) * Matthew Cohan (executive producer) * Scott Gardenhour (executive producer) * Harry Humphries (associate producer) * Michael Kase (co-producer) * Erwin Stoff (producer) Details Countries * Malta * Morocco * USA Language * English * Arabic Release Dates * January 15, 2016 (USA) * January 29, 2016 (UK) * January 29, 2016 (Ireland) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 28, 2015 * Trailer 2 - November 3, 2015 Home Media Release Dates * June 7, 2016 (USA) (DVD) * June 7, 2016 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * June 13, 2016 (UK) (DVD) * June 13, 2016 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * June 11, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * July 8, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office 13 Hours grossed $69.4 million worldwide on a $50 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.3 rating on IMDb and a 51% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures * 3 Arts Entertainment * Bay Films Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2016) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2016) (USA) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2016) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2016) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2016) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2016) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation) * Base FX (additional visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 144 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is Michael Bay's third drama film based on real-life events, after Pearl Harbor (2001) and Pain and Gain (2013). * This is Michael Bay's lowest-grossing film to date. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films